Crusader: No Remorse/Mission 15
Nathaniel Draygan:I don't understand, Major, how an officer of your caliber has consistently failed to eliminate this traitor. With all the firepower of the Consortium at your disposal, it is hard to give credit to the reports that this... rogue Silencer is, even now, aboard the Vigilance Platform. However, given the state of the shuttle launch pad, I must concede that it is true. I'm finding it exceedingly hard to justify to the Appropriations Committee the money we have spent on you, Major. I fear the President is beginning to think that you were an ... unwise investment. However, if you are able to secure the Platform from this threat, I should have little trouble insuring that no one seeks to liquidate any investments... prematurely. Do I make myself clear? ;Jo Anne Vargas:Crystal clear, Chairman Draygan. For the record, I fully appreciate the patronage of the Consortium. I can prove that it`s still economically feasible to support your investment. I shall not disappoint you a second time. ;Draygan:That's right, Major. Briefing ;Quentin Maxis:It is imperative that you make your way to the weapon control system on level seven, Captain. The Consortium is commencing lock-on procedures for Kiev. Take out the control computers, thereby the satellites. Time is of the essence. Maxis, out. Objectives *Locate and deactivate SATARG system, then destroy weapon control system. *Locate escape pod on level 10 and escape Vigilance Platform. Messages Security Cartel: ---------------- Laser Field Auxiliary Command Terminal. Netlink connected to barracks 1029-B. Accessing connecting passage... ---- SATELLITE TARGETING: ____________________ <SATARG> ---- Weapons Operations Level Seven From: Station Security: Due to a possible saboteur, the passcde to the senators' conference room has been changed to 288 to prevent possible assassins from gaining access! ----- Security Cartel Droid Manual Overide: Networking to Overide of servomech confirmed... Happy Hunting... ----- Security Cartel Network Base: Alpha Alarm Overide...Alarms triggered in this area were a result of a substandard networking interface. Area is secured. No threats or breaches reported. ----- From: Security -------------- Due to recent rebel activity, the code to operations has been changed to 390 Remember, delete this message! Spies are everywhere! ----- Security Operations: -------------------- Lithium Power Core Level Nine ----- Auxiliary Command Terminal Netlink connected to Engineering Nine. Passcode: 512-555-2788... Accessing connecting passage... ----- Command Terminal: Due to Security Level alpha the engineering defenses are now active. For safety, keep a 10 meter distance from blast area. ----- Auxiliary Command Terminal: Due to high levels of radioactive output, excessive durations within the containment room are not advisable. ----- Security Cartel: Auxiliary Command Terminal. Force field control system. Field will remain intact, unless auxiliary code is NOT re-entered via Primary Command terinal. ----- Though there is no need for panic, everyone must head for the nearest life pod by which to evacuate the space station. Obey WEC protocol. Congressmen and Senators first! Cutscenes ;Quentin Maxis:We miscalculated the Consortium's timetable, Captain. Kiev... did not survive the Chairman's retribution. If our calculations are correct, you have little time to get there before we lose another city. Maxis, out. ;Quentin Maxis:Excellent work. We broke the Consortium stranglehold. To insure that we bring their plans to a complete halt, you must destroy the entire Platform. According to our scientists, the weakest point is its coolant system in the engineering section on level nine. With the coolant system damaged or destroyed, the lithium power core will quickly go super-critical. This will leave you only minutes to reach the life pods on level twelve. I wish there was another way to assure the Consortium's downfall, Captain. But there isn't. Good luck. Maxis, out. ;Jo Anne Vargas:We just keep running into each other in strange places, don't we, Captain? You realize, that -- thanks to you -- my future with the WEC and the Resistance is finished. However, I know of several out-of-the-way places where a woman with money can live like a queen. And that's just exactly what I intend to do... after I get rid of you. There's just one life pod left, Silencer, and I have the access card. So let's settle this, once and for all... ;Draygan:Congratulations traitor. You have unraveled my plans to crush the Resistance ... for now. I shall be forced to spend months in [Senate hearings about Kiev's destruction, not to mention reinforcing the public's opinion of President Gauthier's actions in this matter. So, as a way of expressing my gratitude for your timely service, I shall allow you your small victory. But rest assured, Silencer, I shall not forget about you ... and the world is a small place to hide.category:No Remorse missions